pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Meowth (Zespół R)
Nyarth | obraz = Meowth Team Rocket.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Ostry dyżur Pokémon'' | złapany w = | miejsce złapania = | płeć = Samiec | zdolność = Pickup | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = Razem z Jessie i Jamesem | ewolucja = link=Meowth Ten Pokémon nigdy nie ewoluował. | gatunek = Meowth }}Meowth (jap. ニャース Nyarth) – członek Zespołu R, który pracuje z Jessie i Jamesem. Historia Kiedy był młodszy, Meowth mieszkał na ulicach Hollywood. Przybył tam w poszukiwaniu sławy i fortuny. Był członkiem gangu Meowthów z ulicy, który był prowadzony przez Persiana; ten gang denerwował ludzi w mieście, kradł jedzenie i robił kłopoty. Pewnego dnia, Meowth natknął się na samicę Meowth – Meowzie. Ponieważ ona go odrzuciła, Meowth próbował wyróżniać się od innych Meowthów i stać się bardziej podobny do ludzi, aby był jej „godzien”. Starannie nauczył się mówić ludzkim językiem i chodzić w pozycji pionowej jak człowiek. Kiedy zbliżył się do niej po tej transformacji, ona po raz kolejny odrzuciła go, nazywając go świrem (w oryginalnej, japońskiej wersji nazwała go odrażającym). Ze złamanym sercem, Meowth przystąpił do Zespołu R. Ponieważ Meowth może mówić jak człowiek, jest on przydatny jako tłumacz Pokémonów. W odcinku ''Idź na zachód, Meowth'', Meowth, Jessie i James powrócili do Hollywood, podążając za Ashem i Meowth spotkał Meowzie, która została porzucona przez właścicielkę i została zmuszona do przyłączenia się do gangu Meowthów z ulicy. Meowth walczył o miłość Meowzie z przywódcą Meowthów, Persianem, i wygrał, ale Meowzie była lojalna wobec Persiana, ponieważ opiekował się nad nią, gdy tego potrzebowała, a Meowth po raz kolejny miał złamane serce. Ze względu na nakład Meowtha, podczas gdy uczył się mówić i chodzić jak człowiek, nie nauczył się używać popisowego ruchu jego gatunku, Dnia Zapłaty. W odcinku ''Wybieraj, Meowth'', był czczony przez ludzi z wyspy, którzy wierzyli, że może przynieść im bogactwo poprzez Dzień Zapłaty. Gdy został skazany na bitwę w celu wywołania Dnia Zapłaty, Jessie i James potajemnie wpłacili za niego kaucję, rzucając swoje ostatnie pieniądze, aby uspokoić mieszkańców wyspy. Meowth, od końca Johto, częste fantazjuje o Giovannim z różnymi Pokémonami. Te fantazje często wiążą się z życiem codziennym jego szefa. Meowth wykorzystał swoje pazury, aby otworzyć drzwi przy wielu okazjach. Jessie używała go w Festiwalu Księżniczek, w pokazach i w turnieju Pokémon Ping Ponga. Właściciel sklepu widział, jak Meowth tnie ciasto i poprosił go o pracę dla niego. Po namyśle Meowth akceptuje pracę. W końcu powrócił do grupy. W rundzie apelowej Pokazów, stworzył rzeźby lodowe Giovanniego, jego Persiana i samego siebie. W walce Jessie z Ericą, używał "Transformacji". Uczynił to za pomocą etui dołączonego do jego brzucha. Pierw przekształcił się w Sunflorę, stosując Ostry Liść przeciwko Jynx. Później przekształcił się w Kirlię, a później w Wailorda. W końcu prawda wyszła na jaw i Jessie została zdyskwalifikowana. W turnieju ping-ponga, Jessie i Meowtha zdyskwalifikowano przez to, że Meowth pokroił piłkę szponami, zamiast uderzyć w nią. W odcinku ''Dla Jessie wszystko'', James przebrał się za Jessilinę, ponieważ Jessie była chora. Meowth uczestniczył w rundzie apelowej, w której wykorzystał talent do krojenia ciasta. Widząc pokazy w telewizji, Christopher był bardzo dumny. W serii Best Wishes!, Jessie, James i Meowth zostali wysłani do Unova. Aby nie przyciągali zbyt wielkiej uwagi, Giovanni nie pozwolił Jessie i Jamesowi zabrać innych Pokémonów. Przed tą serią, Meowth i jego dwoje przyjaciół byli okropnymi przestępcami i nie zawsze wywiązywali się z misji do złapania Pikachu lub innych Pokémonów. Ostatnio jednak, on, wraz z resztą swojego zespołu, opracowali bardziej poważne podejście w swojej pracy i stali się szybsi, błyskotliwsi i bardziej zaradni. W odcinku [[BW023|''Bitwa w imię miłości do Pokémonów robaków!]], Jessie, James i Meowth wrócili do ich mniej poważnego charakteru. W odcinku [[BW042|''Finał Klubowych Bitew: Narodziny Bohatera!]], podczas pobytu w Nimbasa, Zespół R byli gotowi na ich najnowszy plan. Później, w następnym odcinku, Meowth został znaleziony ranny przez Asha, Iris i Cilana. Podczas odzyskiwania sił, Meowth wyjaśnił, że będąc w Nimbasa, źle wywiązał się z planu Zespołu R i został zwolniony przez Giovanniego, co doprowadziło do tego, że Jessie i James odwrócili się plecami do niego. Później Axew Iris został porwany przez Scrafty'ego, który chciał pomocy Axew, aby uzyskać swój dom od Mandibuzz. Wykorzystując swoje umiejętności mówienia zarówno do Pokémonów jak i ludzi, nie tylko pomógł odzyskać Axew, ale także pomógł Scrafty'ego odzyskać dom i pomógł Mandibuzz powrócić do swojego pierwotnego gniazda. Następnie Meowth zdecydował się na podróż z Ashem i jego przyjaciółmi. Iris próbowała uchwycić go w Poké Balla. Zdobycie prawie się udało, ale Meowth wybuchł i powiedział jej, że chce być niezależny. Od tego czasu wydaje się być członkiem grupy, który kończy w Ballu Iris dwa razy (drugi raz, gdy Meowth nie chciał, by Purrloin został złapany), a także raz Cliffa. Jednak w [[BW047|''Kryzys w podziemiach!]] okazało się, że Meowth nie został zwolniony, ale był to po prostu jeden z planów Zespołu R. Osobowość i cechy Meowth ma ambitną, tolerującą i idealistyczną osobowość. Uczynił sobie za cel służenie Giovanniemu i nic nie zatrzyma go przed schwytaniem lub kradzieżą przydatnych lub rzadkich Pokémonów, zwłaszcza Pikachu Asha. Kilka razy, Meowth i Pikachu współpracowali. Jego związek z Jessie i Jamesem zmienia się w jakości. Mimo tego charakteru, Meowth jest trochę filozofem. Meowth pocieszał Chimchara Asha, którego porzucił Paul. Bardzo chciałby, by Giovanni zamiast swojego Persiana, jego trzymał na kolanach. Mimo to postanowił, że nie ewoluuje. thumb|Zakochany Meowth Meowth jest kochliwym Pokémonem. Pierwszą jego miłością była Meowzie. Kolejna to Cassandra (człowiek). Ze względu na zauroczenie, postanowił jej pomóc ewoluować Parasa. Został jednak zastąpiony przez Persiana, aby mógł kontynuować podróż z Jessie i Jamesem. Kiedy Jessie chciała złapać Skitty, Meowth pomógł jej uciec, aby uniknęła bólu, jaki doznaje Zespół R. Meowth zakochał się również w Glameow, która należała do Mamie. Jednak po jej ewolucji, zmienił zdanie. W [[BW038|''Zorua w filmie "Legenda Pokémonowego Rycerza"!]], Zorua Luke'a używała tej cechy na jej korzyść i zamieniła w samicę Meowth powodując, że Meowth się w niej zadurzył i nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Uczynił to ponownie w odcinku [[BW044|''Purrloin, słodziak czy oszust?]], gdy zakochał się w Purrloinie, którego uważał za samicę. Meowth ma również aspiracje do bycia rodzicem. Rozpieszczał jajko Togepi. Aby odzyskać opiekę nad Togepi, pokonał nawet Onixa Brocka, rzucając w niego wiadro z wodą i wykończył go Ciosami Furii. Meowth normalnie nie walczy, chyba że istnieją ekstremalne warunki. Jednak, gdy jest zmuszony do walki, jest bardzo zaradny. Podobnie jak Pikachu Asha, Meowth nie pozostaje wewnątrz Poké Balla. Ruchy Ruchy improwizowane *thumb|"Ciosy Furii Szczęścia"W odcinku [[EP050|''Kto zaopiekuje się Togepi?]], Meowth używał improwizowanej Armatki Wodnej, rzucając dwa wiadra wody w spiralnym ruchu do osłabienia Onixa Brocka. *Twierdzi, że kiedyś potrafił użyć Nocnego Cięcia, jednak nigdy tego nie pokazał. *Kolejny improwizowany ruch Meowtha to "Ciosy Furii Szczęścia". Tego ataku użył w odcinku ''Zakochany Meowth!'', w celu ochrony Glameow, w której był zakochany. W grze W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu thumb|104px|Meowth w mandze [[The Electric Tale of Pikachu]] Ciekawostki *Meowth to pierwszy mówiący Pokémon w anime. Jest również jednym z niewielu mówiących Pokémonów, które nie komunikują się telepatycznie. *Meowth robi także doskonałe makarony do Ramenu, co widać w odcinku W zupie siła i Dla Jessie wszystko Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Pokemony zespołu R Kategoria:Pokemony Złoczyńców Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Mówiące Pokémony Kategoria:Zespół Rocket Kategoria:Członkowie Zespołu Rocket